This application addresses broad Challenge Area (06) Enabling Technologies and specific Challenge Topic, 06-OD(OBSSR)-101, Using New Technologies to Improve Adherence. Latinos are the fastest-growing group with some of the largest health disparities including HIV. Barriers including language are associated with lower antiretroviral therapy (ART) adherence seen among Latinos. There are no evidence-based interventions (randomized trials that significantly reduced viral load and HIV transmission risk to sexual partners - 'positive prevention') delivered in Spanish in routine clinical practice. Our computerized counseling tool (CARE+) in a Phase III trial of English-speaking adults increased ART adherence and reduced viral load and condom use errors. We now propose a longitudinal effectiveness (Phase IV) study to evaluate the impact of computerized counseling in audio-narrated Spanish in a busy urban HIV clinic. This 'CARE+ Spanish'application is responsive to 06-OD(OBSSR)-101, for new technologies to improve adherence in clinical practice. Aim 1: Adapt CARE+ Spanish for use during routine clinical visits by Spanish-speaking HIV clinic attendees using an expert panel to shorten content and add Spanish audio dialects;do usability testing (n<8). Aim 2: Establish real-world utility of 'CARE+ Spanish'. Peer staff will recruit Spanish-speaking adults on ART who will be randomly assigned to intervention (Group A n=250) or risk-assessment control (B, n=250) for 0,3-,6-,9- month sessions;at 12-month session groups will switch to opposite arm (delayed intervention design). Linear and generalized linear mixed effects models will analyze impact on 30-day ART adherence, clinic visit adherence, HIV-1 viral load and sexual risks, and to assess whether any Group A changes are sustained at month 12, among an expected n=400 retained study participants (120 female, 280 male). Aim 3: Explore cultural acceptability of tool among clients and clinic providers. Conduct qualitative exit interviews with patients (n=75) to assess technology uptake factors, cultural/linguistic acceptability, and suggestions for ongoing use among older vs. younger, and US-born vs. foreign-born Latino groups. Conduct two focus groups with providers (n<30) to assess perceived technology barriers/facilitators. Analysis will identify factors affecting acceptability, utilization, and impact. Technology tools like CARE+ present significant opportunities to bridge the health promotion delivery gap, especially if linguistically adapted for often-neglected groups such as Latinos (15 percent of the US population). This Spanish-language computerized counseling intervention will deliver evidence-based treatment support to a highly vulnerable Latino population. We will evaluate effectiveness on medication and clinic visit adherence, and biological outcomes (n=500). We will identify cultural factors related to this technology's acceptability and scalability among Spanish-speaking HIV patients, and providers.